I Hate You
by ThtKcoolGurl
Summary: Bella Swan, classifies herself as alone and Crazy, but not wierd. Never wierd. Edward Cullen former bestfriend, leaves her alone and goes to hang out with Tanya and her popular group. Can Bella and Edward become best friends again after everything? BxE
1. Chapter 1

I Hate You...

* * *

><p>'Ughhh... time to go to school ,and sit with OBNOXIOUS Edward Cullen in ALL of my classes. Yeah, you heard me correctly.. ALL of them! I sort-of liked him in 11th grade, but then he goes all "Popular" and starts treating me like shiz. He used to be nice to me but NOOOO, he has to act all snobby and rude for stupid Tanya! I hate him! All he does is make fun of my glasses and the way I dress. I'm not changing for him.. f-ck that. Okay, you must be thinking I'm wierd or crazy, right? Well I'm not! Bella Swan is NOT wierd! Sometimes crazy, but NOT wierd. Ummmm... I really should stop talking to myself. Charlie is, well, looking at me like I'm crazy. Which I AM! Got that straight? Yeah? Okay, good! I'm done.', I thought to myself, well mumbled actually.<p>

"Are you okay, Bells?", Charlie looked worried.

"I'm fine Dad, don't worry about it", I replied. Charlie looked at me, shook his head, and walked away.

"Heading to school Dad!", I yelled as I walked out the front door. I jumped into my truck, closed the door, and turned on the radio. Yeah, before Edward was a jerkazoid he bought me a radio. It's a miracle I haven't clawed it out by now.. brings back so many memories.

Okay, I'll admit, I still KINDOF like him. The problem is, he doesn't even notice me anymore. It's like I don't exsist. Disappeared off the face of the planet the moment he became 'important'. So now, I hate him. Simple as that. Just with a added in TEENY tiny bit of like.

As I pulled into the school parking lot, I braced myself for the day..

ooooOooooOoooo

Walking out of my 2nd period class, Edward spotted me in the hallway. He waved one small time, and then went back to showing of to the group of girls surrounding him. I ignored his gesture, I was used to him treating me like that. Acting like he knew I exsisted, then going back to ignoring me. What annoyed me the most WASN'T the fact that he was popular. Woop- Dee- Do, good for him. The problem was that he LIKED it. The Edward Cullen I know, hated attention with a capital H. This Edward just soaks it up like a desperate sponge.

ooooOoooooOoooooo

I was closing my locker when I heard someone call my name. The voice was like velvet. I would recongnize it anywhere, anytime.

"Bella?" Edward seemed unsure of himself.

"Am I worth some of your PRECIOUS time now, Cullen?" I responded, turning around slowly. Even though I felt forry for snapping at him like that, I wasn't going to take it back. Even if right now he was being my Edward, not some douche.

Ooh.. Yeah think I forgot to mention something, me and Edward GREW UP together. He USED to be my bestfriend.

"Swan, I'm sorry. Do you think we can do something later? Like old times?" He asked, looking hopeful, successfully snapping me out of my thoughts.

I know I was being mean, but I couldn't help it when I said, " You mean like before I wasn't good enough for you? Before you left me alone, without any friends. Without ANYBODY?"

He cracked a smile, " That's what she said!", he said loudly.

Okay Edward, I got you. Back to the 'That's what she said' jokes again, I see.

I laughed with him.. While he walked us to our next class.


	2. Chapter 2

We walked into Biology still laughing. As we made our way to our seats, Mike Newton (Edward's Friend) and Jessica Stanley (Mike's girlfriend) stared at us. Jessica, Tanya, and Lauren were all best friends. Their little friendship circle revolved around Edward, Mike, and Jacob.

Edward held out my chair for me, and I sat down confused. 'What the heck is he doing?' I thought to myself while stealing looks at him from across the room. He used to do things like this before everything happened. 'Am I getting my Edward back? Bella stop being so stupid, your Edward's gone. He's never coming back. You lost him the day Tanya got to him.' I was debating with myself internally. I didn't know what to do.

Mr. Banner interupted my thoughts," Class, with the person across from you,I want you to write a 1,000 word essay about Genetics." The class groaned.

I looked across the table. I guess my partner was going to be Alice Brandon. She was okay I guess. She never talks to me though. I don't even think she knows I exist.

"Hey, I'm Alice, are we going to get started or what?" Alice said.

"Oh.. Sorry, daydreaming." I replied, moving my chair closer to hers. I looked over at Edward, he was working with Jessica and I could already tell she was flirting with him.

"It's fine.. so, where should we start?" Alice grinned. I think she saw me looking at him.

I stood in the lunch line waiting to get my food.

'Alice wasn't so bad. She's nice enough.. shouldn't be that hard to work with. We started the project with a bang and got to know eachother more. Turns out shes adopted. Her parents died in a car accident 6 years ago. I can already tell we're going to be friends. She and I just know.', I thought to myself.. I seem to be doing that alot lately. Maybe I really am wierd.

I felt somebody tap me on the shoulder. I turned around and ended up face to face with Tanya.

"Listen here b-tch. Edward is MINE. You have no chances with him. Your just an ugly, fat, wannabe. Don't waste your time. Edward will never want you. That's why he left you in the first place. You will never stand a chance. Just warning you before you try to win his heart and fail.." Tanya droned on and on.. Like really now. As if I don't know this shiz already. Are you f-king kidding me? Puh-Lese..

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say Tanya." I reply uninterested. " But whoever told you he was yours obviously lied. You don't stand a chance eiether with your fake face and blonde hair. If he hasn't already told you. He prefers BRUNETTES." Take that Tanya. B.U.R.N.E.D.

I walk out of the cafeteria, leaving a very surprised and pissed off Tanya in the line, alone.

Even though what she told me wasn't true. I can't help but feel like it is. I already know I dont stand a chance.. but part of me feels like I do. Like if MY Edward(not the douchebag) gave me one chance. He would be happy he did. But.. I'm just plain ol' Isabella Swan. Nothing special about me. No plastic surgery or facelifts. Nope.. just regular me. I don't know if I should even try.. hmm.. Maybe just once.

Maybe I can get him back.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to everybody who put my story on Alert and commented. Im glad you've enjoyed it so far! Bella's 7 day Plan is just getting started. ;) **

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, I just use her characters. :)**

* * *

><p>I wake up the next morning with a huge smile on my face. Last night, I made a 7 day plan to get MY Edward Cullen back. Day one just happens to be the 'Impress day'.<p>

I walk into the bathroom and turn on the light, still rubbing the sleep from my eyes. Turning around, I look in the mirror above the sink. My eyes are red and puffy from lack of sleep the previous night. Opening the cabniet where we keep our toiletries, I grab the small makeup bag and carry it to my room. Going back into the bathroom to brush my teeth, I also brush my hair and attempt to straighten the wavy locks.

6 burns and 1 nice head of hair later, I call Alice while trying to pick out my outfit for the day.

"Hello?" How could she be this happy? It's 5 o'clock in the morning for christ's sake!

"Alice, it's Bella.." I manage to get out before yawning loudly.

I hear Alice squeal into the reciever, "BELLLAAA!"

"Yeah Alice, it's me," I chuckle quietly, " I was wondering if you could do my makeup when we get to school?"

"YESSSSS!" Somebody sounded excited, " Of course I'll do your makeup Bella! Meet me at school, girl's restroom, 1 hour!"

"Okay Alice, thanks I really appreciate this! See you later."

"Bye Bella!"

* * *

><p>My outfit for the day consisted of: dark blue skinny jeans, a grey long sleeve top, and a hoodie. 'Not trying to hard, and not too sleazy. Perfect.', I told myself quietly as I pulled into my parking space. I located Edward's Volvo at the far end of the parking lot.. hmm.. I wonder why he's already here.<p>

Just as I shut off the engine, a small, black haired pixie makes her way towards my truck.

"Bella! Come on! We need to hurry and get you into the bathroom! I think I know what made you call me! Hurry he's already here. I saw him by the tables outside! Hurry Bella! Walk faster!", Alice somehow managed to say in less than 40 seconds while towing me towards the school.

"Wa-it, Alice! Wha-tt do you me-an you k-now? Wh-at are you tal-k-king about-t? A person c-can't just call her new-w friend-d abou-ut makeup?" I stumbled out.

"Bella, don't worry. I already know. I saw the way you were looking at him yesterday in Biology. You like him. I'll help you get him, it's no problem."

I looked at her confused," Okay.. Alice. Sure.. Whatever you say." I had no idea what she was talking about. I didn't even recall looking at him.. Oh WAIT! Yeah I remember! When I saw Jessica flirting with him in 5th period..

* * *

><p>About half an hour of beautification later, I walked out of the restroom. Everybody was already at school.. there was about 20 minutes left before the bell rang.<p>

I spotted Edward about 10 feet away from where I was standing and flatened my hair down. Thank God for anti- frizz spray. It was still straight from earlier in the morning.

Slowly walking towards him.. I assured myself that he was still my besfriend...

Somewhere deep inside, he was the same boy I knew 2 years ago...

**Please Remember to Review. It helps me know that you like where this is going. I know the chapters are short.. but longer ones take longer. The story is going to be about 26 or so, chapters lomg.. maybe longer. :) Thanks for reading! :) ~~~GigiLoks :) 3 **


	4. Chapter 4

**My last update of the day.. a little bit shorter, but It should do until tomorrow. ;)**

Those few minutes it took walking up to him were the longest minutes of my life. .

I tapped him timidly on the shoulder, scared that he would just blow me off.

"What the hell do you-", he cut himself off when he saw me, "..Bella, what do you want?"

"Um.. Edward, do you think we could talk for a little while? Like old times?" I smiled weakly.

"Sure Bella," Edward turned around, " Jessica, Tanya.. I'll see you guys at break."

When Edward turned back around, I saw Tanya give me a deadly glare. Uh- Oh.. I ruined the princesses feelings again. Bite me Tanya! Come on! Bite Me!

I smirked at her and walked away with Edward, towards our 1st period class.

Edward kept on giving me this wierd look, like he wanted to ask me something but was afraid too.

"Um, Bella?", there he goes again, will he actually finish his question this time?, "um.. do you want to go to the movies later with me, Tanya, Mike, Jessica, and Tyler?"

My thoughts automatically backtracked. Wait. What did he just say?

"Tyler's been wanting to ask you out somewhere but he never knows when.." He trailed off.

"Um. Okay. Sure I guess.. But if everyones going in couples then who are you going with?.." Then everything clicked into place. Tanya! He's going with TANYA!

I grabbed my bag, threw it over my shoulder, and left the classroom as fast as possible.

Walking towards my truck, I thought to myself, ' I wasted my time, he's never going to want me back. Why am I being so stupid?' 'Tanya was right all along, He'll never want me, I'm just a nobody. I'm not even pretty, I shouldn't have tried.

Slamming my door shut, I started the engine, and asked myself one question before heading home..

"Do I go to the movie or not?'...

**A/N. Why don't you guys answer Bella's question? Should she go to the movie with Tyler and Edward's group? Or stay home and think about what she can do? You decide. Review please. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks everybody! I'm amazed at how many people put my story on Alert and in their favorites! Thank you so much.! :)**

* * *

><p>I walked through the front door, closing it slowly behind me. Running up the stairs; I hurried into my room, jumped on the bed, and started sobbing.<p>

"Wh-aa-t ha-v-ve I do-ne t-o des-erv-e this?", I said outloud. I can't believe Edward would do this too me. After everything we've been through together. We know all of eachothers secrets. If Tanya wanted too, all she'd have to do was ask and he'd tell her everything!

Wiping the salty tears from my eyes, I climed off of my bed; standing on shaky legs. Walking towards the bathroom, I turned on the light and looked in the mirror.

My eyes were bloodshot; red rims surrounding them. My nose looked as if I'd been in a fistfight; red from all the sniffling. I decided to take a shower; rid myself of all of my problems, even if it was just temporary.

Turning on the water, as hot as it could go, I stripped down; and climbed in. I poured some of my strawberry shampoo into the palm of my hand; the smell reminded me of my mother- soothed me. Just as i started to wash my hair, I heard the house phone ring.

Cutting my shower short; I climbed out of the tub, wrapped my towel around myself, and ran to the phone.

"Hello?" I asked quietly.

"Bella?" It was Edward. I sighed.

"What do you want?" I questioned harshly.

"Bella, are you going to come to the movies or not? Tyler will pick you up at 6," I looked at the clock, it was 4:26, " we're going to see that new love story.. I think it's called Twilight or something like that."

"Yeah, Edward, I think I will go to the movie.. It will be nice to get out of the house for a night. Plus, I think Tyler might actually be worth it. He is cute and does seem like a gentleman." I smirked, This was worth it.

His voice seemed strained," Okay, I'll see you later. Bye Bella." I could of sworn I heard him growl as he hung up.

I spoke to the dial tone, " You deserve everything your getting tonight, Edward Anthony Cullen."

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter in the making ;) <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**My shortest chapter yet. Just a filler.. more tomorrow. link for outfit - http:/www. /imgres?q=cute+shirts&hl=en&biw=1600&bih=719&gbv=2&tbm=isch&tbnid= KifDKZW6ABZ9oM:&imgrefurl =/Attlee -A-Life-in-Politics-by-Nicklaus-Thomas-Symonds-%257C-Book-review-Atomic-Mouse-Biography-Politics-History-dSuVGXkghZfS&docid=1TUGQeXA0nzlyM&imgurl=./3366/4638240704_&w=500&h=500&ei=lE0TT8DzNMqbiAKXtomuDQ&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=346&sig=115884294019788095981&page=1&tbnh=154&tbnw=154&start=0&ndsp=25&ved=1t:429,r:15,s:0&tx=47&ty=96**

* * *

><p>Remembering I was still in my towel, I ran back up the stairs. I checked the clock on my wall before walking to the computer. 'I need some mission music for this shiznit' I thought to myself. Signing onto youtube, I typed in 'Best Of Me by Estatik' Clicking on the lyric video, I turned it as high as it would go. Feeling accomplished; I walked over to my closet to pick my outfit.<p>

After throwing about 10 different pieces of clothing out of my way, I located the box I got for my birthday. My Aunt Kate gave it to me last year. Inside of it; there was a pink shirt, a pair of short shorts, and a pair of pink heels. 'Perfect'.

By the time I was done changing I had listened to the song at least 4 times. Putting it on repeat, I went to the bathroom to fix my hair. After curling it; I put on my makeup the same way Alice has shown me earlier that day. Finished with everything, I turned off the song and walked downstairs (careful not to trip) with 10 minutes to spare.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Remember to review? :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N i know its been a while but ive had school. Hope you enjoy, theres a cliffy here though ;)**

Walking into the living room, I picked up my purse off of the couch, after making sure I had everything I needed in it, I slung it over my shoulder.

I wondered why on Earth Tyler would choose now, out of all this time, to ask me out. 'Kind of convienent if you ask me' I mumbled. Looking at the clock; I saw that he was supposed to bwe here in less than 2 minutes. Walking out the front door, locking it and putting the key in my purse, I made it just in time to see Tyler's van pulling up.

He threw open the driver's side door and ran over to take my arm. Towing me slowly to him van; he opened the passesnger door for me to get in. ' He's being very nice today', I thought to myself, " BUT maybe he's just doing it to get in your pants later' I continued.

I supressed a sigh.. I knew there was going to be a downside to this day. Tyler trying to perv his way into my pants was just ONE of the bad things. The good thing being to make Edward Cullen jealous.

The drive to Port Angeles was quiet and content. Tyler seemed to be trying to make conversation, but I just blew him off.. thinking silently to myself the whole ride there.

When we arived outside the Port Angeles movie theatre, I was greeted by Edward; Tanya grabbed onto his arm the moment she saw me and pulled him down to kiss her. The kiss got heated and I had to clear my throat to make sure they broke apart before anything happened right then and there. 'I wonder if Edwards still a virgin' Woah that came out of nowhere. I blushed a bright red at the thought.

Edward, looking confused, asked me what I was thinking. I just lied and said that I had seen something on T.V earlier.

We discussed the movies that were playing and finally decided on our first choice; Twilight.

Tyler bought me my movie ticket and me and Edward stayed behind while he and Tanya went to buy popcorn.

"Hey," Edward started talking.

"Um, Hi." I blushed again.

"You look extravigant tonight Bella; beautiful. I hope Tyler has told you." He tagged on.

"Thanks.." I started saying; but just then, the two got back.

Tyler grabbed hold of my arm as we walked into the theatre. He conviently chose to sit between be and Edward. Oh well, He can probably still see us anyways.

The movie started and the girl who the movie's about started talking about death in a monotone voice. It sent chills down my back. Finally showing her face; I noticed we sort- of had the same features.

Edward and Tyler looked at me when they saw the actress's face. Looking confused; they both turned toward the huge screen again.

During the lunch scene; Tyler decided to hold my hand. I felt as if somebody dangerous yet exciting was about to walk into the room. Just as that feeling disapeared one of the most beautiful men I have ever seen walked into the cafeteria. His features reminded me of Edward, same chisled jaw. High cheekbones. Un-natrual paleness. The only difference was the eyes. This mystery man had Topaz eyes instead of the Bright Green I had come to love.

The movie was very interesting. As was promised, the girl fell in love with the guy. There was a twist here though, Leo was a vampire and Vanessa was a normal human girl. They were soul mates; no matter the difference.

Just as the ending credits started, I felt myself being pulled up by my arm. Out of nowhere Tyler crashed his lips to mine and wouldn't let go. His right had grabbed the skin of the small of my back tightly. As if he never wanted to let go. Everything in my head screamed RAPE. But a small part of my mind reminded myself that this was part of the plan; to make Edward jealous. I gave into the kiss willingly.

It wasn't sweet or loving. This kiss was all agressive. Tounges battleing, teeth clashing.

After what felt like forever Tyler pulled away panting. I turned around; wiping my mouth; and ended up face to face with a very angry Edward.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm so sorry it took me forever to update! I sprained my ankle and have been taking care of it! I might upload an EPOV if I have enough time. From the beginning to know. All in one chapter. There's a reference to 3rd person POV in this chapter. I had to add it in. Just had too. ;)**

* * *

><p>Edward stared at me for about 3 minutes with a look of pure hatred and anger on his face. Then he suddenly grabbed my arm and pulled me to a dark part of the parking lot.<p>

"What the HELL was all that about Bella!" He demanded.

"Well, Edward. I don't have a boyfriend. Nobody owns me. I can do as I please. Thank you very much." I replied calmly.

"Well Do whatever you want to do away from me! I dont want to see Tyler shoving his fucking tounge down your throat! That shit was discusting!" Edward continued. What Bella didn't know was that he secretly wished it was him instead.

"Edward Anthony! I grew up with you! I trusted you! Believed in you! Was always there for you! I did everything for YOU! Do you think that pushing me to the side and picking me up MONTHS later is acceptable? No! It's not! You don't have the right to tell me what to do anymore! You lost that a long time ago along with my respect!" I retorted angrily.

" Isabella Marie! You think I don't care about you? Huh? If I didn't I wouldn't be WASTING my time here with you right now!"

Tears filled my eyes at his statement. He doesn't care about me. He just told me he was wasting his time..

" You know what Edward? I'm giving up! If you don't want anything to do with me; Fine! Just leave me alone. Because no matter what I say; even if it's true; you get all pissed off! I came here with TYLER. Not YOU. You didn't ask me to go anywhere with you! So what I do in my spare time is MY buisness! Not yours! I can't be your friend anymore Edward. It feels like I never was. You ignored me for seven months! SEVEN MONTHS Edward!"

I walked away crying; leaving half my heart with the person who didn't know he held it..

**Please Remeber to Review (:**


	9. Chapter 9

EPOV:

I got out of my Volvo; walking into the school. Jessica and Tanya waved at me. I nodded in acknowledgement before walking away. Tanya ran up to me and stood by my side. I ignored her.

"So Eddie; Jezebella just walked into the school. Shes looking at you." Tanya said with smirk.

"Tanya can you stop calling her that! Her name is BELLA!" I replied angrily.

"Sure whatever Eddie; she's just an ugly whore. I don't know what you ever saw in her." She threw back.

I scowled. I hated it when she treated Bella like shit. Awwh.. Yes Bella. The girl Tanya made me throw to the side like trash after she gave me a 'Makeover'.

My thinking was interupted by the strong smell of strawberries. Only one person I knew used that scent of shampoo..

Looking up and noticing Bella next to her locker; I walked up to her and waved without thinking. It was on pure instinct. I knew it was a mistake the second I said her name.

"Bella?" Oh shit. Why the fuck did I just do that?

She turned around. Her eyes burning into mine. "Am I worth some of your precious time now Cullen?" She said smirking as she turned around slowly.

I automatically felt bad. "Swan I'm sorry. Do you think we can do something later? Like old times?" I replied. Looking hopeful on the outside and totally freaking out on the inside.

"You mean like before I wasn't good enough for you? Before you left me alone, without any friends. Without anybody?" She snapped back.

Trying to make a joke out of the situation I now found myself in, I replied with, " That's what she said". I smiled weakly and internally scowled at myself.

Bella appeared to be thinking and out of nowhere I heard her musical laugh. Oh how I missed the sound.

Laughing with her; I walked us to our first class.

We walked into Biology still laughing. I walked Bella to her seat while Mike and Jessica stared at us looking shocked. I held out Bella's chair as she sat down. It was the least I could do. After she put up with me this-morning.

I walked to my own seat next to Jessica and quickly sat down. Stealing glances at the love of my life from across the room. **(A/N: Yes you read that correctly (;)**

Mr. Banner started talking. I didn't hear a word he said. All I heard was the loud groan the class admitted after he was done. Turning towards Jessica; I asked her what he had said. She looked at me for about 10 seconds as if stunned I was talking to her and then started shamelessly flirting with me even if her boyfriend could hear everything she said.

Ignoring her; I sat in my seat; waiting for class to be over. I didn't give a damn if I didn't do the assignment.

After class, I skipped lunch and just went home for the rest of the day.

The next morning, I head to school early. Walking onto campus with about an hour left to kill.

Walking around aimlessly and thinking. Those were the two things I was doing before my group of friends surrounded me. We started talking about random things. Tanya kept touching me. Out of nowhere somebody taps me on the shoulder and I turn around annoyed.

"What the hell do you-" I cut myself off. Finally noticing the beautiful girl standing before me. " Bella, What do you want?"

"Um.. Edward, do you think we can talk for a little while? Like old times?" She smiled and I wanted more. I missed those times so much.

"Sure Bella," I turned around remembering I was around people. "Jessica, Tanya.. I'll see you guys at break." I turned back around to find Bella smirking at somebody behind me. Ignoring it; I walked with Bella to first period.

Remembering that we were going to the movies later, I wanted to invite Bella but I didn't know how.

"Um, Bella?" I started. "Do you want to go to the movies later with me, Tanya, Jessica, Mike, and Tyler?"

Oh Shit. Now I have to make up a story. Tyler better thank me for this.

"Tyler's been wanting to ask you out somewhere but he never knows when.." I trailed off. What Bella didn't know was that I wanted to ask her out. Not him. Tyler would just take advantage of her. I didn't expect what she said next.

"Um. Okay. Sure, I guess.. But if everyone's going in couples then who are you going with?" Bella asked. She looked as though something in her head clicked and took off running out of the classroom. Leaving me standing there.. Confused as hell.

I went through the rest of the day trying to figure out what the hell happened. After school I rushed home and called Bella.

"Hello?" she asked quietly. Oh How I loved her voice.

"Bella?" I asked; scared she would hang up. I heard her sigh on the other end of the line.

"What do you want?" she replied harshly.

I internally sighed and got down to buisness. I had informed Tyler earlier about the date.

"Bella, are you going to come to the movies or not? Tyler will pick you up at 6.. We're going to see that new love story. I think its called Twilight or something like that."

"Yeah, Edward. I think I will go to the movie.. it will be nice to get out of the house for a night. Plus. I think Tyler might actually be worth it. He IS cute and does seem like a gentleman."

Shit shit shit shit shit. This was NOT good. I mentally slapped myself. I was very angry.

"Okay, I'll see you later. Bye Bella." I growled as I hung up.

I was on my way to pick up Tanya. I couldn't stand that girl. I shuddered just thinking about spending the night with her. I wish I could be going with Bella instead.

Tanya started talking but I tuned her out and made my way to the theatre.

We got out of the car and Tanya stood by me as we waited for Bella and Tyler to arrive. Mike and Jessica couldn't make it. Right as soon as they pulled up, Tanya grabbed onto my arm and pulled me down to kiss me. I didn't respond but she wouldn't stop. I heard someone clear their throat and looked up; releasing Tanya to find a beautiful blushing Bella looking at me.

I looked at her confused and asked her quietly what she was thinking. She just told me that she had seen something on T.V earlier and I let it go.

We discussed the movie choices as a group and decided on Twilight. Tyler and me took off to buy the girl's movie tickets.

We walked back to them quickly. Tyler and Tanya took off to buy popcorn. There was awkward silence between me and Bella.

"Hey," I said trying to start a conversation.

"Um, Hi," she relied blushing bright scarlett.

I spoke without thinking. " You look extravagant tonight, Bella. Absoulutly Beautiful. I hope Tyler has told you."

She blushed even brighter, "Thanks.." she started but was interupted by Tanya and Tyler coming back. Tyler grabbed Bella's arm and I held in the urge to rip it off of him. That should be me.

Choosing our seats, He decided to sit in between me and Bella making me scowl even more. The movie started and a girl that looked like Bella showed her face on screen. Confused; I looked towards her. Studying her features.

As the male lead appeared and I noticed that me and him had some similarities; despite the eyes. Same old- same old happened and the girl fell in love with the guy.

The credits started rolling and I stretched; closing my eyes. When I opened them and stood up. I was dumbfounded by the sight before me. Tyler was kissing Bella. And not the way she deserved to be kissed. She deserved affection and love. Not agression and lust.

They finally pulled away and Bella turned around. Ending up face-to-face with me.

I stared at her. I couldn't believe what I had just witnessed. My anger took over and I grabbed her arm; pulled her out of the theatre and took her to a secluded part of the parking lot.

"What the HELL was all that about Bella!" I demanded.

"Well, Edward. I don't have a boyfriend. Nobody owns me. I can do as I please. Thank you very much." She replied calmly. That just pissed me off more.

"Well Do whatever you want to do away from me! I dont want to see Tyler shoving his fucking tounge down your throat! That shit was discusting!" I continued harshly. I should be the one doing that. Not him.

"Edward Anthony! I grew up with you! I trusted you! Believed in you! Was always there for you! I did everything for YOU! Do you think that pushing me to the side and picking me up MONTHS later is acceptable? No! It's not! You don't have the right to tell me what to do anymore! You lost that a long time ago along with my respect!" She retorted angrily.

That statement broke my heart even more.

"Isabella Marie! You think I don't care about you? Huh? If I didn't I wouldn't be WASTING my time here with you right now!" It wasn't true. I don't know why I said it, but I didn't mean it. I would never do that to her. I guess I just did.

Tears filled her eyes at my statement. " You know what Edward? I'm giving up! If you don't want anything to do with me; Fine! Just leave me alone. Because no matter what I say; even if it's true; you get all pissed off! I came here with TYLER. Not YOU. You didn't ask me to go anywhere with you! So what I do in my spare time is MY buisness! Not yours! I can't be your friend anymore Edward. It feels like I never was. You ignored me for seven months! SEVEN MONTHS Edward!"

It took everything in my power to not break down in front of her. She was my life. She was everything. I just ruined any chance I had at getting her back.

She walked away crying; taking half of my heart with her. Completely clueless of my feelings towards her.

I just fucked up. The love of my life. The girl of my dreams. She's gone.

I walked away silently.. not caring what happened to me anymore. My life was nothing without her.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I Know. And I'm sorry. It's Been a while since I've posted.. This one has 3 songs. You probably know them. Probably don't. They Are: Crush- David Archuleta, The Mortician's Daughter - Black Veil Brides, and You Belong With Me - Taylor Swift. All of the lyics are there. Don't skip a song you don't know. Because the lyrics actually mean something. I Advise you to look them all up. Thank You. Enjoy(: **

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV:<strong>

Sobbing, I made my way back to my friends. No wait.. they weren't even that. I was immediatly pulled aside by Tyler.

"Bella? Are you okay? What did Cullen do this time?" He questioned.

"Slow down. Take me home. I'm done here." I replied, wiping my eyes.

"Bella, what happened? Please tell me."

"Damnit Tyler! Take me home! Please! I don't want to talk about it!" I replied harshly.

Walking towards Tyler's car, I was sidetracked by Tanya.

"Haha. What happened? Little Swan realized she would never be enough for Edward? He doesn't like you. He never will. Didn't I tell you that at lunch the other day? Just give up already, because you're not good enough for him. You never will be." sneered Tanya.

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever. Think what you want. Go back to all your little 'friends' and make fun of me. Tell them how dumb I was to think Edward would ever want me. Laugh at me behind my back. Make fun of my clothes, my personality. The way I do my hair. Just go do it. Because no matter what, you're going to end up saying it all one way of another." I said as calmly as possible.

Running now, I decided to just call a cab. Fuck Tyler. Fuck Tanya. Fuck Edward. Fuck all of them.

"By the way Tanya," I began as the cab pulled to the curb, " you're right. But guess what? FUCK YOU!" I flipped her off.

Climbing into the cab, I allowed myself to break down.

I threw my keys onto the kitchen table. Taking the steps two at a time.. I walked into my room and slammed the door shut. Allowing the tears to fall once again, I walked to my desk and picked up my iPod.

Scrolling through the list of songs, ebery genre imaginable, I ended up listening to the playlist full of songs that remided me of my feelings for Edward. As the song "Crush" By David Archuleta filled my ears, I lie down on my bed and think about my situation.

_I hung up the phone tonight._

_Something happened for the first time. _

_Deep inside it was a rush, what a rush_

_Cause the possibility_

_That you would ever feel the same way About me, just too much, just too much_

_Why do I keep running from the truth?All I ever think about is you_

_You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized And I just got to know.._

_Do you ever think when you're all alone. All that we can be, where this thing can go?Am I crazy or falling in love?Is it really just another crush?Do you catch a breath when I look at you?Are you holding back like the way I do?_

_Cause I've tried and tried to walk away But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay_

_Going away-ay-ay. Has it ever crossed your mind. When we're hanging, spending time girl? Are we just friends? Is there more? Is there more? See it's a chance we've gotta take. Cause I believe that we can make this into Something that will last, last forever, forever! _

_Do you ever think when you're all that we could be, where this thing could go?Am I crazy or falling in love?Is it really just another crush?Do you catch a breath when I look at you?Are you holding back like the way I do?_

_Cause I've tried and tried to walk away But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ayGoing away-ay-ayWhy do I keep running from the truth?_

_All I ever think about is youYou got me hypnotized, so mesmerizedAnd I just got to know_

_Do you ever think when you're all alone. All that we could be, where this thing could go?Am I crazy or falling in love?Is it really just another crush?Do you catch a breath when I look at you?Are you holding back like the way I do?Cause I've tried and tried to walk away. But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ayThis crush ain't going away-ay-ayGoing awayGoing away-ay-ayGoing away-ay-ay.._

It isn't going away any time soon. 3 years aren't going to disappear like that. I notice that this song is so similar to my life at the moment, it isn't even that funny. Shuddering at the coincidence, I close my eyes again as the next song starts. "The Mortician's Daughter" by Black Veil Brides. Hmmmm...

_I open my lungs dear  
>I sing this song at funerals, no rush<br>These lyrics heard a thousand times, just plush  
>A baby boy you've held so tightly<br>This pain it visits almost nightly  
>Missing hotel beds<br>I feel your touch_

I will await dear  
>A patient of eternity, my crush<br>A universal still, no rust  
>No dust will ever grow on this frame<br>One million years, and I will say your name  
>I love you more than I can ever scream<p>

We booked our flight those years ago  
>I said I loved you as I left you<br>Regrets still haunt my hollow head  
>But I promised you that I will see you again, again<p>

I sit here and smile dear  
>I smile because I think of you and I blush<br>These bleeding hollow dials, this fuss  
>A fuss is made of miles and travel<br>Roadways are but stones and gravel  
>A bleeding heart can conquer every crutch<p>

We booked our flight those years ago  
>You said you loved me as you left me<br>Regrets still haunt your saddened head  
>But I promised you I will see you<p>

We booked our flight those years ago  
>I said I loved you and I left you<br>Regrets no longer in my head  
>But I promised you and now I'm home again<br>Again  
>Again<br>Again  
>Again<br>Again  
>I'm home again<p>

..

What's with these songs? I'm going to go insane at the similarity.

'I sit here and smile dear, I smile because I think of you and I blush'.. Dead On. Correct..

Oopss here come the tears again..

Andy Sixx's voice fades into the background and Taylor Swift takes over. _  
><em>

_You're on the phone  
>with your girlfriend ‒ she's upset<br>She's going off  
>about something that you said<br>'cause she doesn't get your humor like I do.  
>I'm in my room ‒ it's a typical Tuesday night.<br>I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like.  
>She'll never know your story like I do.<em>

But she wears short skirts  
>I wear t-shirts<br>She's cheer captain  
>And I'm on the bleachers<br>Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
>That what you're looking for has been here the whole time.<p>

If you could see  
>That I'm the one<br>Who understands you  
>Been here all along<br>So why can't you see  
>you belong with me,<br>You belong with me?

Walking the streets  
>With you and your worn out jeans<br>I can't help thinking  
>This is how it ought to be.<br>Laughing on a park bench  
>Thinking to myself<br>"Hey, isn't this easy?"

And you've got a smile  
>That could light up this whole town.<br>I haven't seen it in awhile  
>Since she brought you down.<br>You say you're fine -  
>I know you better than that.<br>Hey, what you doing  
>With a girl like that?<p>

She wears high heels,  
>I wear sneakers.<br>She's cheer captain,  
>And I'm on the bleachers.<br>Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
>that what you're looking for has been here the whole time.<p>

If you could see  
>That I'm the one<br>Who understands you  
>Been here all along<br>So why can't you see  
>you belong with me?<br>Standing by you  
>Waiting at your backdoor.<br>All this time  
>How could you not know, baby<br>You belong with me,  
>You belong with me?<p>

[Instrumental]

Oh, I remember you were driving to my house  
>In the middle of the night.<br>I'm the one who makes you laugh  
>When you know you're about to cry.<br>I know your favorite songs,  
>And you tell me about your dreams.<br>Think I know where you belong,  
>Think I know it's with me.<p>

Can't you see  
>That I'm the one<br>Who understands you?  
>Been here all along<br>So why can't you see  
>You belong with me?<br>Standing by you  
>Waiting at your backdoor.<br>All this time  
>How could you not know, baby,<br>You belong with me,  
>You belong with me?<p>

You belong with me.

Have you ever thought just maybe  
>You belong with me?<br>You belong with me...

'I'm done' I tell myself. Too many similarities.. I'm going to go crazy.

Shutting off my iPod, I wish for a dreamless sleep that never comes..


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey! Im Back! Lol. Okay.. It's summer vacation so i might be able to put in a few more chapters, At least 4 a week. Im not sure yet.. Anyways. Review? [:**

**-GigiLoks xoxo**

* * *

><p>Waking up the next morning is expected, but for once, I wish I could just sleep forever. Yestersday was a nightmare of its own. Edward Cullen hurt me in more ways anybody could ever think possible. Looking at the clock, I realize I have a little bit over an hour to get ready for school. Reluctantly climbing out of bed, I grabbed my iPod from my desk where I left it last night. Scrolling to the same playlist; I skipped to the fourth song. "<em>BulletProof Love<em>" By _Pierce The Veil. _After pressing play, removing the headphones, and turning it as high as it would go, I walked to my dresser. The lyrics started to fill my ears..

_I breathe you in with smoke in the backyard lights,_

_we used to laugh until we choked into the wasted nights._

_It was the best time of my life, but now I sleep alone,_

_So darling, don't, don't wake me up, 'cause my thrill is gone._

_(Say I'm wrong)_

_In the sunset turning red behind the smoke,_

_forever and alone._

_Yeah! _

_You've gone and sewn me to this bed, the taste of you and me_

_will never leave my lips again under the blinding rain._

_I wanna hold your hand so tight I'm gonna break my wrist,_

_and when the vultures sing tonight I'm gonna join right in._

_I'll sing along, oh_

_'cause I don't know any other song._

_I'll sing along,_

_but I'm barely hanging on._

_No, I'm barely hanging on._

_By the time you're hearing this I'll already be gone,_

_and now there's nothing to do but scream at the drunken moon._

_This isn't fair!_

_(No!)_

_Don't you try to blame this on me._

_My love for you was bulletproof but you're the one who shot me._

_And god damn it, I can barely say your name,_

_so I'll try to write and fill the pen with blood from the sink._

_Woah oh_

_But don't just say it, you should sing my name._

_Pretend that it's a song 'cause forever it's yours,_

_and we can sing this on the way home._

_I'll sing along, oh_

_'cause I don't know any other song._

_I'll sing along,_

_but I'm barely hanging on._

_No, I'm barely hanging on._

_By the time you're hearing this I'll already be gone,_

_and now there's nothing to do but tear my voice apart._

_Nothing to do,_

_and scream at the drunken moon._

My song ends and the shrill cry of the house phone fills the quiet house. Running downstairs in my pj's, I make the sharp turn from the stairway to the kitchen and hit my ankle on the wall. The phone stops ringing.

"Shit shit shit shit shit.." Theres a knock on the door, "Double shit, double shit, double shit."

Glancing at the clock I silently curse my clumsiness. 7:45. Damn. I slowly limp towards the door. Finally making it too the door I do my best to open it without falling. "Shit shit shit shit," I lose my balance and fall on my butt pulling the door open with my mega-death grip, "SHIT!"

There's a chuckle at the door. Apperently the person finds humor in a girl with a facked up ankle sitting on her kitchen floor in her pj's. Looking up, I wish the door had just stayed closed.

I can only imagine what I look like. There's probably a haystack of hair on my head. My eyes are more than likely bloodshot. I should've just stayed asleep this morning.

"Bella? Are you okay?" There's worry in his voice. Worry I wish wasn't there.

"Why are you here, Edward?"

"I was going to drive you to school. Are you not going?"

"Yeah.. we're going to be late. Can you open that closet and hand me my crutches please?"

I take the crutches out of his hands without talking. Using the counter for support, I stand up. "Just wait here.. I'll be back."

He nods silently.

I wobble up the stairs and grab a pair of skinny jeans and a black t- shirt. As fast as possible, I change. Dropping the crutches and limping towards the bathroom, I pick my hairbrush off the counter and start on my hair. "Ow, ow, ow, ow." Okay, my hair's fine now. I rinse off my face and turn off the bathroom light. Wobbleing back to my room, I grab my book bag off the floor and throw my ipod, headphones, and lipgloss in. Deciding to just leave the crutches I limp back downstairs to meet Edward.

"Okay, I'm ready."

"Okay."

He follows me out the door. Stopping by his car, I wait while he unlocks the doors. He then opens my door for me and I get in quietly. Wondering why I'm letting him drive me to school in the first place.


	12. Update

Guys.. its probably been about a year since i updated.. and i'm sorry to tell you that this is not an update.  
>My writing has evolved alot since this story, and i physically cannot finish it due to that fact. I read it a little while ago and couldn't even finish it ._.<p>

I'm sorry guys, but you can put me on author alert if you want to read some of my new things coming up.  
>I highly doubt any of you will though ._.<p>

I love you guys, thank you for following, favoriting, and reviewing my story.


End file.
